Would you like to know more?
by Turtleneck Pakicetus
Summary: The Insanity of an Autistic Furry from Missouri with ADHD dicking around with Fanfic Generator. So yeah, it contains Hungary from Hetalia, Alex Jones, Shou Tucker from Full Metal Alchemist, Danny DeVito, Waluigi from Mario, Archduke Franz Ferdinand, Gavrilo Princip, and a whole lot more, because THERE IS STILL NO ROYAL SPACE FORCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
1. Shou's Schutzstaffel Shotgun

Hello.

My name is Borat Sagdiyev and I decided to write this SCAT Airlines story.

I got the idea to write it after break-first.

I hope you like it! umm..but you probably it suxs.

So here it goes...enjoy..or not!

Everyone who looked could see there was a undeniably, ravenous animal attraction between Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler and Alex Jones.

No one could deny it.

No one except Tin Foil Cap Man and That motherfucking egg, that is.

They seemed blissfully unaware of their attraction to each-other. Unaware of their boundless uncontrollable lust.

Every time they met they didn't show it, but everyone knew. Everyone knew what was really going on between them.

A war of naughty thoughts.

And everyone knew that it was a unsuitable situation. No one wanted to be dragged into that war.

Something had to be done.

This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evil. This industructable heroes name: Firestar Jr.!"

In the middle of all this, finally,Firestar Jr. could stand it no longer.

He found Shou, and pulled them to one side

"Thats it! its ruining the team. Its clear you cant function while Tin Foil Cap Man is around!"

"What no! I am fine."

"No. Its very clear. You need to have some 'special adult time' with them"

Everyone else in the room nodded at this.

"But having some 'special adult time' with Tin Foil Cap Man...isn't that..umm...wrong?"

"Oh, sure, its wrong. Very very wrong.

But just because somethings wrong doesn't mean it shouldn't happen does it?"

"No, I suppose not"

Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler wondered off thinking of the 'special adult times'...how will he introduce the idea to Tin Foil Cap Man? and would they accept it?

Firestar Jr. and Rosa Cosette d'Elise were entering the room.

"Hay Rosa Cosette d'Elise" said Firestar Jr.

Rosa Cosette d'Elise was looking unhappy though.

"Bad news Firestar Jr.. We are broke"

"Hu? But after our last adventure we were rich"

"Yes, but after tax's we are broke. In fact we owe money now because taxes are high for rich people"

"Ow..darnit.

What will we do?" said Firestar Jr. to Rosa

"We need to make a lot of money to pay of the tax else our tower in which we live will be repossed!"

Just then, the TV which was on all this time changed to a news announcement.

"..And the world Hunting championship final starts tomorrow. Aside from the coveted trophy, The prize this year will include 20million euro...In other news, a war..."

Rosa Cosette d'Elise shut the tv off.

"Of course!" said Firestar Jr.

"Hunting! Why didnt I think of that!"

"Yes Hunting - the sport of kings!"

Firestar Jr. nodded in agreement.

"We can make lots of money doing that and pay of the tax that we owe"

"YES" screamed Rosa getting excited.

"But we need a 'in' else we wont be allowed in"

"Dont worry! I know someone who can get us into the finals!"

"Oh thats good"

And with that they got into the finals!

The next day, Firestar Jr. was day dreaming.

...

Princess Rosa snapped him out of it by bursting into his room.

"Firestar Jr.! The contest starts soon! Your late! Shou Tucker and Tin Foil Cap Man have already changed into their Huntinging kits! "

"Oh, nooes I over slept! Thats not like me at all. "

Firestar Jr. got dressed on the way down stairs, and skidding into the Arena.

The audience was already there and he got a big appose as he entered.

"oh...you made it I seee. Had a nice night?" Alex Jones sneered.

At that moment Firestar Jr. realized he had been drugged! That explained the strange dreams last night. Alex must have drugged him while they were talking the other day.

It was too late to do anything about it though. Hehad to hope there was no more surprises.

The starter walked on at that moment, told them to get ready.

Alex Jones grinned at hero. Showing all their evil teeth

"Blam!" The starter fired the starting bazooka and the contest had begun!

Shou Tucker took the early lead, but Firestar Jr. quickly caught up with the Huntinging. Shou Tucker was sweating like mad trying to stay in the contest.

Alex Jones was relaxed though - barely Huntinging at all!

"Whats he upto? Its like he is not even trying"

"And why does he care anyway? He always said Hunting was stupid "

"I know, somethings not right" said Firestar Jr. while pulling of a particularly difficult Hunting move.

Just then disaster striked!

There was a loud bang BANG! and Shou Tucker collapsed.

Firestar Jr. Huntinged backwards for a bit.

"Shou Tucker! Are you ok?"

"urg...sabotage..." Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler collapsed.

"who did it?"

"It was...it was..." Shou Tucker collapsed.

"Who did it? Who...?"

Alex Jones grinned.

"WHO?"

Just then the gong went. It was half-time.

Back at the locker room, Rosa Cosette d'Elise and Firestar Jr. were talking. Shou Tucker had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Rosa Cosette d'Elise.

Tin Foil Cap Man was leading when half time went. Firestar Jr.s time spent seeing to Shou had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Firestar Jr..

"Whats important is I know why Alex Jones wants to win the World Championship Huntinging contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said Rosa Cosette d'Elise

"I did some research and its really the White Bird of Peace! If he wins the contest they will give him it and there will be nothing we can do to stop him"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Shou Tucker!"

"poor Shou Tucker "

"yes poor Shou "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that SR-14 Arkbird by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said Firestar Jr.

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the Huntinging contest had begun!

That motherfucking egg finally found a moment to pull Tin Foil Cap Man away from the others, to have a private moment.

"Shou we have to do it"

"I know, my team told me as well. Apparently our feelings are causing problems for everyone else."

"So we are agreed? We finally let our feelings out of their cages of repression they have been caged in all this time?"

"Yes. For the team"

"No...for us"

Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler leapt on Tin Foil Cap Man at that ...''special adult times'' happened. A lot. At least 12 times.

Nearby the others occasionally heard screams. But politely ignored it.

This had been coming far too long to ruin it now - and this team bonding was very much needed.

A dramaticness fell over the arena as they reentered.

This was it - the final final.

This was when Hunting-ing, also known as the sport of kings, would have its champion.

In one corner, Firestar Jr., standing up for the rights of good and believing in bunnies.

In the other corner, Alex Jones, addicted to destruction and vampire bats

.

The crowd cheered Alex.

"Why are they cheering his?" asked Princess Rosa questioningly.

"His rugged good looks probably"

"Yes that must be it"

"Dont worry I am sure Alex Jones will show their true colours next time Alex Jones murders someone the public will be on my side again!"

"Oh, thats why I love you Firestar Jr., you always see the bright side of things!"

"Ok, the contest is about to start. Good luck my love!"

And with that Firestar Jr. and Alex started doing Huntinging again!

Firestar Jr. caught up with Alex Jones really easily because he was just better.

The crowd was holding their seat with tension.

However...as that moment Firestar Jr. and Alex Jones went behind a pillar

No one could see them, they were completely hidden.

Unexpectedly Alex stopped Huntinging and punched Firestar Jr. in the chest.

"What? ouch." said Firestar Jr. shocked.

Alex Jones then kicked Firestar Jr. while they were down.

"ouch. Why are you doing this?"

"So I can win, of course."

Firestar Jr. didn't fight back because punching and kicking as against the rules of the Hunting contest.

"ha. ha. ha" said Alex. He gave Firestar Jr. an extra punchkick and then ran of, Huntinging at the same Alex Jones became visable to the crowd again there were cheers.

"urg." said Firestar Jr.. "They still love him. But they dont know the truth. They dont know how horrible Alex Jones is. Not like me.

But I cant let him win. I must somehow win"

Firestar Jr. struggled out back into the light again, still expertly Huntinging, despite being injured.

Firestar Jr. carried on bravely, but ROSA COSETTE D'ELISE COULD SEE something was wrong. Doing some Hunting-ing herself so she could enter the area without breaking the rules, Rosa Cosette d'Elise went upto Firestar Jr..

"Whats the matter love?"

"Alex kicked and punched and hurt me when we were out of sight"

"But that's against the rules!"

"I know"

"oh. no..."

"what my love?" said Firestar Jr.

"Your almost about to reach another blind spot! He could do this to you again!"

"And I cant even fight back because its against the rules!"

"I know we could.." Rosa whispered something to Firestar Jr.

"Yes, but afterwards to solve this problem we could..." Firestar Jr. whispered something back to her.

"Yes your right, that's better lets do that"

As they went into the hidden spot Firestar Jr. was quickly beaten up again by Alex Jones.

Firestar Jr. was in pain. Like always, this meant his plan was working.

"Why are you grinning?" said Alex Jones who was grinning upto the point he saw Firestar Jr. grinning. Now he wasn't grinning.

"Look behind you!"

Alex Jones turned around and saw...

The contest judge - Hungary

"We saw you cheat"

"Yeah, you broke the rules and they saw you"

"umm...err...I didnt know it was against the rules"

"Ignorance is no excuse. Your disqualified!"

Alex Jones was taken away to the Hunting-ing Arena jail.

"Firestar Jr. wins by default!"

The crowd cheered, now on his side!

The other contestants who were competing cheered because Firestar Jr. was clearly the best!

Everyone else cheered!

Firestar Jr. then accepted the trophy and took it home.

It was kept safe on the shelf next to their other Trophies.

-The End


	2. Belka did nothing wrong

A/N I saw so many stories with this subject, so I tried one myself! I hope you like it! Read and Review! Don't forget to like me on facebook!

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Shou enters the scene, but whats this? Tin Foil Cap Man is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the White Bird?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Tin Foil Cap Man, giving Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler a kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

This is the story of a time long ago– a time of myth and legend...

Meanwhile, back in the future, Shou Tucker and Alex were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Tin Foil Cap Man was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

Firestar Jr. was rescuing some bunch of flowers.

Suddenly he bumped into Larry Foulke.

"Whoa I didn't expect to see you here at your house."

"Yes I come here every sunday."

Suddenly, there was a slow creepy, scary noise.

They stared deeply and lovingly at eachover .

But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole.

"oh no I have have been damaged " said Firestar Jr..

"I believe Alex Jones is behind this!"

"I deduced as much myself did I"

"He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown."

"How"?

By finding a powerfull monitor of doom and fireing it at us.

"can we stop him?"

Yes, by finding the holy hand granad of satan.

"where?"

In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the crusifix of hell.

... There lies a signpost...it will tell you where to go.

"Who are you?"

"..."

With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"

"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"

And with that they left

Our sad adventurers walked backwards into the jaws of certain death that hasnt happened yet.

Uncountable old ladys past before they reached climax

"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler and Tin Foil Cap Man were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good " said Tin Foil Cap Man.

"yes, yes it was" said Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you That motherfucking egg my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Alex Jones -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

And when everyone was ready to go, suddenly, the door opened!

"?!" questioned Firestar Jr. exclaimingly.

Because in the doorway, no other than Alex stood! And lightning struck int he background and showed villain as a silluette.

But instead Alex Jones's usual smirk, there was confusion on his face!

"Who... who am I?" mutered Alex Jones

"Who are you?!" Firestar Jr. said.

"Who *is* he?!" Hungary also said (a/n lol she aint very smart lol).

"Who... who am I?" Alex Jones repeated... "I don't know who I am!"

"Zomg, Alex lost his memory!" concluded Shou Tucker smartly.

"Indeed, that is the only logical explanation," said Firestar Jr., who of course had thought of it before Shou Tucker did but was too noble and modest to say so.

"Well, I say we kill him now." said Solo Wing Pixy.

"That is a good idea," said Firestar Jr. and he reached for his howdah pistol.

But then all the sudden, they were surrounded! By Alex's Minionss!

"Lord!" they said. "We have brought you the White Bird of Peace!"

The Arkbird! Firestar Jr. saw it within the hands of the mercenarys. As ever as revoking as it always had been.

If only Firestar Jr. could get to it!

Then Firestar Jr. remembered... He had the power of Hunting!

Before Alex Jones could turn to the security gaurd, Firestar Jr. lept forward and grabbed the SR-14 Arkbird from loyal followers's hands. Firestar Jr. then apologised profoundly and patted the mercenarys on their back.

"Alex Jones," said Firestar Jr., "I'm sorry, but it's better for you never ever to remember who you were." And with Firestar Jr.'s 9 lives, he crushed the Arkbird.

"Noooooo!" Alex Jones said, "Now I will never know who I am!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with all the misery you've caused!" yelled Larry Foulke. He grabbed a rocket and smashed Alex Jones's head open.

For a moment, Alex looked confused... and the said: "But I... I don't know what I did wrong!"

And he died.

And everyone applauded, even the security gaurd because despite Alex Jones having lost his memory, the evil was still inside them. Ready to come out. Even under a different personality. So Loritz really did the right thing.


	3. TOO BAD WALUIGI TIME

A/N:

Hi Ladys and Gentleman,

I am writing this fic for one reason and one reason only; angrykiller90210 said I couldn't do it!

They said I couldn't stick with anything. Well, this will be proof positive and it will be awesome! I'll do this in 3 parts, below is just the intro which doesn't count towards those 3. Like the Hobbit movie.

(btw, I'll finish of the last parts of my other Waluigi story later, btw.)

Seeya, From,

-Waluigi

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Waluigi met with Waluigi in a nearby warehouse

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some Waluigi, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Deadly Waluigis pencilcase!"

"oh, Waluigi! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Waluigi blackmailed a a Economist. Or the time Waluigi fooled a Director into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Waluigi had ever thought possible.

As Waluigi was telling another story, He thought He saw Waluigi examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Waluigi felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

Waluigi woke up bloodsoaked one spring tuesday...

Waluigi at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Waluigi kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

Waluigi was sitting in Waluigi one day, with Waluigi.

They were doing their favorite pass-time:Waluigi.

As they did this together Waluigi gazed deep into her eyes. "Oh,Waluigi , I have something very important to tell u."

"Yes, splenda-filled honeybunches of oats ?" she said, batting her eyes.

Waluigi said, "I hate you now!"

Then he took her arm and tore it covered everything and there was screaming. Waluigi took her arm and started hitting her with it.

She exploded because she was a demon, but she was okay.

Waluigi walked away. "Cool guys don't look at explosions."

Waluigi giggled.

The next day...

"You know, I think Waluigis naphew would be better bustier dont you think?" said Waluigi.

"Dunno, you see he is smarter than some g-strings." replied Waluigi.

"True."

"What ARE you talking about?" said Waluigi.

And they all laughed.

Because they knew Waluigi would kill them if they didnt.

We are almost there I..I can sense it"

He walked around, stopping where it hurt the most, turned, and moved forward."You are in great pain, must you do this to yourself?" said Waluigi."Yes, I must. I must endure it. I must head towards the pain, its the only way of finding him"

So they proceeded. This went on for sometime.

They walked about for a bit, stopping outside a tall skyscrapper.

"Waluigi...He is here", said Waluigi

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

A cold wind past, filling them with dread

"I am scared" said Waluigi.

"Come on" said Waluigi

"Right behind you" said deadly Waluigi bravely steping forward

"Quick! Lets steal some guards uniforms, so we do not arouse suspension." So they knocked some guards out that were near the tree. Our hero punched them a few more times to make sure they would stay down.

"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"

"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

Deadly Waluigi was shy, but decided to remove all her cloths anyway. Deadly Waluigi noticed Waluigis erection, but didnt say anythingThe passage was narrow, so they bleed a bit to squeeze past. They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.

We are here, said Waluigi crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Waluigi chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Waluigi, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Waluigi whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Waluigi stroked His hand up Waluigi's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Waluigi's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Waluigi's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Waluigi's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Waluigi knew He should. This was Waluigi. Waluigi! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Waluigi nearly as much.

"Stop me," Waluigi said, and made it sound like a dare.

Waluigi was all set to give Waluigi a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Waluigi.I mean sure, Waluigi had seen Waluigi before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Waluigi now had. His eyes had been He was seeing for the first the wool was no longer over His eyes.

Waluigi's manly chest.

His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable eyebrows.

In point of fact, Waluigis mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Waluigi.

Waluigi didn't seem to mind Waluigis fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A jump-jet appeared above them.

Waluigi laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my shotgun, but I would rather do this...personal style."

he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Waluigi removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. I was born ready."

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral ak-47s).

"I kill you dead"

Waluigi head butted Waluigi in the chest

Blood splashed onto the floor.

Waluigi fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Waluigi

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Waluigi leaned over Waluigi holding a large rock.

"Quick Waluigi use this!" said deadly Waluigi ,chucking a nearby pillow towards Waluigi.

Waluigi grabbed it and chucked it towards Waluigi hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall warehouse they were on!

"Goodbye, Waluigi have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

SPLAT!

Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them.

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

deadly Waluigi and Waluigi got out from the bush where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

But then! Waluigi appeared! He had landed in his jump-jet that was nearby!

"I will get you next time! I will kill you all!"

To Be Continued!


	4. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hay all,

I'd like to apologise for this fic being late, I had a bunch of homework and then when writting this I got really involved and spent way longer then normal; a full half hour!

Anyway, Id like to thank everyone that helped me: My mother,my grandma,my father-in-law,Alice,Edward,Peter,NOT James, Thomas, Ann and least of all Wendy.

This fic wouldn't be finished without their help.

Anyway, hope all you SCAT Airlines-o-holics like it!

(it probably sux sorry :( *sob*)

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Shou enters the scene, but whats this? Tin Foil Cap Man is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the White Bird?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Tin Foil Cap Man, giving Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler a kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

It was a dark and stormy night...

Meanwhile, back in the future, Shou Tucker and Alex were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Tin Foil Cap Man was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler and Tin Foil Cap Man were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good " said Tin Foil Cap Man.

"yes, yes it was" said Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you That motherfucking egg my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Alex Jones -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

~Hey little girl wanna go for a ride ?

There's room and my wagon is parked right outside~

Firestar let the song text go over him.

~We can cruise down Rober Street all night long

But I think I'll just rape you and kill you instead~

The pain Firestar felt was much like that. His heard felt like that.

~Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane

I hear there's a party at Lake Cove

It's be much easier if I drove

We could check it out~

Firestar knew that in the end, Firestar would stand alone before Tin Foil Cap Man. Alone and afraid.

~We can go and see

Come on take a ride with me

Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane~

Because somehow, friends always betray friends. Lovers always betray lovers. Pain was there to stay. It stuck like honey to his skin, but there was no water to remove it. And it collected dirt and dust as long as it was there. Eventually turning as black as his soul.

~Lay down together for a while

I'll put all your clothes in a nice neat little pile

You're the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life

but it's over now and with my knife

Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane Diane~

If only Firestar had a knife. Then the pain suffrage would be over...


	5. Stronk Himmler

A/N I saw so many stories with this subject, so I tried one myself! I hope you like it! Read and Review! Don't forget to like me on facebook!

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Shou enters the scene, but whats this? Tin Foil Cap Man is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the White Bird?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Tin Foil Cap Man, giving Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler a kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

This is the story of a time long ago– a time of myth and legend...

Meanwhile, back in the future, Shou Tucker and Alex were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Tin Foil Cap Man was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

Firestar Jr. was rescuing some bunch of flowers.

Suddenly he bumped into Larry Foulke.

"Whoa I didn't expect to see you here at your house."

"Yes I come here every sunday."

Suddenly, there was a slow creepy, scary noise.

They stared deeply and lovingly at eachover .

But they bumped into a deep dark scary hole.

"oh no I have have been damaged " said Firestar Jr..

"I believe Alex Jones is behind this!"

"I deduced as much myself did I"

"He is behind an mega evil scheme to dominate ourtown."

"How"?

By finding a powerfull monitor of doom and fireing it at us.

"can we stop him?"

Yes, by finding the holy hand granad of satan.

"where?"

In the magical island , hidden in the mountings of bunny rabbits , opposite the crusifix of hell.

... There lies a signpost...it will tell you where to go.

"Who are you?"

"..."

With that the myseterious invisible voice vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Come now, Hero, we must find and seak our quest to do!"

"Indeed thee must hasten to hawk yonder!"

And with that they left

Our sad adventurers walked backwards into the jaws of certain death that hasnt happened yet.

Uncountable old ladys past before they reached climax

"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler and Tin Foil Cap Man were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good " said Tin Foil Cap Man.

"yes, yes it was" said Bargain Bin Heinrich Himmler.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you That motherfucking egg my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Alex Jones -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

And when everyone was ready to go, suddenly, the door opened!

"?!" questioned Firestar Jr. exclaimingly.

Because in the doorway, no other than Alex stood! And lightning struck int he background and showed villain as a silluette.

But instead Alex Jones's usual smirk, there was confusion on his face!

"Who... who am I?" mutered Alex Jones

"Who are you?!" Firestar Jr. said.

"Who *is* he?!" Hungary also said (a/n lol she aint very smart lol).

"Who... who am I?" Alex Jones repeated... "I don't know who I am!"

"Zomg, Alex lost his memory!" concluded Shou Tucker smartly.

"Indeed, that is the only logical explanation," said Firestar Jr., who of course had thought of it before Shou Tucker did but was too noble and modest to say so.

"Well, I say we kill him now." said Solo Wing Pixy.

"That is a good idea," said Firestar Jr. and he reached for his howdah pistol.

But then all the sudden, they were surrounded! By Alex's Minionss!

"Lord!" they said. "We have brought you the White Bird of Peace!"

The Arkbird! Firestar Jr. saw it within the hands of the mercenarys. As ever as revoking as it always had been.

If only Firestar Jr. could get to it!

Then Firestar Jr. remembered... He had the power of Hunting!

Before Alex Jones could turn to the security gaurd, Firestar Jr. lept forward and grabbed the SR-14 Arkbird from loyal followers's hands. Firestar Jr. then apologised profoundly and patted the mercenarys on their back.

"Alex Jones," said Firestar Jr., "I'm sorry, but it's better for you never ever to remember who you were." And with Firestar Jr.'s 9 lives, he crushed the Arkbird.

"Noooooo!" Alex Jones said, "Now I will never know who I am!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with all the misery you've caused!" yelled Larry Foulke. He grabbed a rocket and smashed Alex Jones's head open.

For a moment, Alex looked confused... and the said: "But I... I don't know what I did wrong!"

And he died.

And everyone applauded, even the security gaurd because despite Alex Jones having lost his memory, the evil was still inside them. Ready to come out. Even under a different personality. So Loritz really did the right thing.


	6. Danny DeVito

A/N: I saw so many other fanfics with this subject, but I think they got it all wrong! So here my story to set things right!

In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize.

They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.

Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do - other then kill myself of course."

"Don't worry Edge, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"

"Thanks, Danny DeVito. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of kissing and nighttime joys.

Archduke Franz Ferdinand woke up bloodsoaked one summer tuesday...

For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Kei Nagase wondered why. Kei turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).

Then the explanation - Danny DeVito was secretly looking at her. Looking at her in that special way.

Edges soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if eachother was the only ones that knew.

Danny DeVito turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Kei was no longer transfixiated by Danny DeVito.

Fortunately no one else had noticed.

A/N this story is about my own personal OC, Tremaine. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY!

Once upon a time, after my great adventures, I, Tremaine was wondering what to do that week. I had picked up my life from where I left it and wanted to make something from it.I wanted to make my father proud. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on my doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! I thought I remembered seeing her in my dreams the past couple of weeks, almost as if it was a premonition

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" I said.

"Here, take this," she said and gave me an phaser.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before my eyes!

I was confused but thought that I had to do something. But rather than going to my parents or guardian, I decided to show it to Danny DeVito.

"Oh no," said Danny DeVito, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" I enquired, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Franz Ferdinand, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" I yelled, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Danny DeVito and before I could do anything, Danny DeVito had escaped my grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

I was feeling depressed. One of my best friends abandoned and betrayed me. It hurt.I cut himself to make the pain go away, but it only hurt more. So I wanted to find Archduke Franz Ferdinand. After their adventure, me and Franz had been spending a lot of time together. I kind of started to like him.

So I went to Archduke Franz Ferdinand and told the whole story. He listened to me without saying a single word.

Then he said: "My poor thing :(, this is serious!"

And I said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Franz sighed and said: "You have always been special, and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Archduke Franz Ferdinand looked at the phaser that I had received and said: "it kind of looks like the PINGAS, doesn't it?"

"My second sightsays so!"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Archduke Franz Ferdinand said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you."

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Danny DeVito doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Archduke Franz Ferdinand's logic was flawless. So I had to try it!

So I concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into I concentrated on the object. immeditately I felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a tricorder on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of unclairity.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Gavilro Princip! In hell...

I was confused. I didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the sad candles in my heart and the centre of the earth.

Fortunately Danny DeVito worked at a newspaper nowadays and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Gavilro Princip's ruffians.

Their search led to a night club in the darkiest and stormiest part of Vienna|Wien. I was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stomy in that secting of Vienna|Wien. But the courage in me was greater than my fear because with Archduke Franz Ferdinand's Nothing I should be able to accomplish anything, right, I thought to myself.

And Danny DeVito would join me.

So not to fall out of fashion we both donned their most gothyest clothing. I had to admit that Danny DeVito looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But I didn't dare to comment on that (I had only just discovered I am bi, and I was a little angxious over that. I wans't sure if my othre friends would accept that!.

I instead poored down my soul into my make-up. I bore gorgeous blood-rose coloured finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Danny DeVito matching treatment. Danny DeVito lovely eyes met mine and for a moment we were both swimming in a pool made of a gorgeous combination of their eyes colours. It was romance we knew, but we didn't know whether it was a forbidden one or not!

Then we went off and defeated Gavirlo.

Some time later in their secret hide-away ;

"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together"

"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"

"Do you think anyone spotted us?"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

Tremaine emerged from the shadows of the darkness.

"I know everything" he said.

Edge and Danny DeVito gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I dont love Danny DeVito like you do" said Tremaine "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Danny DeVito spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."

Kei breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.

"Phwee...thats something we can go along with" said Danny DeVito relieved.

Tremaine was happy, and Edge and Danny DeVito thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Tremaine and themselves ever knowing.

So we defeated Mr. Princip and everyone was satisfied!

Gavrilo-kun: what do you mean, it's not over yet?! I'm invincible!

Me (Tremaine): No No, back into your coffin!

Gavilro Princip: Grrrr. You will never get me in my box. I am too large and too sexy!

Author: Ohh no, it looks like the characters still want a story!

Me: of course we do! Or cake. I love cake!

Gavilro Princip: Well I'm gonna steal your cake!

Me: Noooo! Whats going to be my dinner now!?

Gavilro Princip: mhuahahaha, life isn't worht living without caaaaaaaaake, so just die already will you?!

Me: OK, Ur right, life isn't worth living without the awesomeness of cake. Farewell bitter world of cakelessness!

Filthy Frank: chotto mate-ah!

Mr. Princip: huh ;^_^;

Kei Nagase: domo desu-ka _ ?

Me: Caaaaaake, need cake. Like brains, but cake!

Filthy Frank: well, I want you, how about that?

Filthy Frank winked at me, but I wasn't into that sort of shit.

But Nagase was all hot 'n that, I thought. So I pecked Nagase on her cheek and winked longingly at her.

Author: well, looks like they'll be busy for a little while. Cake?.

Gavirlo: Nooo the cake is a lie. Gimme it!

The end


End file.
